flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Defend the Krusty Krab!
Defend the Krusty Krab! is a simplistic tower defense game that was made to promote the second SpongeBob movie, Sponge Out of Water. It's based on the movie's opening scene, in which Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab with war machines and SpongeBob and Patrick fight back with food weapons. Links The game can be found here: * Agame.com Controls * Mouse: Click on towers (when available) to buy and place them; click on power-ups to use them when they appear onscreen Gameplay Defend the Krusty Krab! has a gameplay style that is slightly similar to that of Plants vs. Zombies; the point of interest that the player must defend is the Krusty Krab, which is positioned in the middle of the screen. The Krusty Krab has six points at which towers can be placed after the player buys them. These towers will automatically shoot at any enemy that comes near, as with most tower defense games. Defeated enemies reward the player with money to buy more towers with, though the game also gives the player a small amount of money every few seconds. The player isn't able to outright sell towers, but they can place towers on spots that already have a tower to swap a tower out with a newer one, after which the player is given an amount of money depending on the cost difference between the two towers. The game consists of three levels, each of which entails a multitude of enemies advancing towards the Krusty Krab to attack it, with some enemies continuously attacking the building and others simply getting in a few attacks before leaving, as well as one especially powerful enemy appearing at the end of the level as a boss. A level is won once all the enemies are destroyed. The game is lost if the player runs out of health and the Krusty Krab is destroyed. Towers * Mashed Potato Cannon: A simple tower that occasionally shoots globs of mashed potatoes which deal light damage. Costs $300 to place. * Scalloped Potato Cannon: Shoots really fast, and can take down smaller enemies quickly. Costs $600 to place. * Raw Potato Cannon: Has a slow fire rate, but deals heavy damage with raw potatoes. Costs $1000 to place. * Ketchup Cannon: Does little damage, but slows down enemies. Costs $500 to place. * Mustard Cannon: Does little damage, but slows enemies down even more than the Ketchup Cannon does. Costs $800 to place. * Mayo Bomb: Can be placed anywhere on the battlefield, generates a huge mayo explosion that does massive damage when placed. Costs $1200 to use. Enemies * Plankton Plane: Flies over the Krusty Krab and drops tartar sauce bombs when it's above the building. * Plankton Tank: Advances towards the Krusty Krab and continously fires pickles until destroyed. * Mega Plane: A much larger Plankton Plane that has more HP and drops bombs more often. One appears as the boss of Level 1, and a few more appear later on. * Mega Tank: A much larger Plankton Tank that has HP and shoots pickles more often. One appears as the boss of Level 2, and a couple appear in Level 3. * Plankton Mech: A giant battle mech piloted by Plankton. Lumbers towards the Krusty Krab and attacks it with its arms. Has a ton of health and appears in Level 3 as the game's final boss. Category:SpongeBob Games Category:Tower Defence